1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a fishing float having a magnetic lock mechanism within the float to allow for the adjustment of a fishing line through the float to adjust the length of the fishing line through the float to select the appropriate depth of the bait or lure below the fishing float without having to reel in the bait and adjust the depth from the shore. The float, once engaged by a quick tug on the fishing line, is locked into place by a rocking magnetic lock member engaging a serrated transverse locking pin across a longitudinal line channel, capturing fishing line placed between the magnetic lock member and the locking pin, the lock member and the locking being magnetically attracted to each other. The magnetic lock member is disengaged by a quick tug on the fishing line causing a pivotal trigger to release the magnetic lock member from the locking pin allowing the fishing line to move freely through the line channel.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to fishing floats, with some having adjustable means within the float. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,532 to Moff, a fishing float is disclosed having a metal ball and a magnetic ring which allows for the bobber to be cast, then fill with water orienting the device in a vertical position causing the ball to travel to the end of a hollow tube within which it is situated, catching the fishing line run through the tube between the ball and the tube opening, locking the line into position.
Finger activated adjustable bobbers, knot adjustable bobbers, and snap-together adjustable bobbers are disclosed in respective U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,047,319 to Duncan, 4,195,435 to Kern and 5,713,152 to Domack, which have manual adjustment means. A remote adjustable means for a fishing bobber using a ball within a cylinder to trap the fishing line between the ball and the inner cylinder wall is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,576 to Lasiter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,223 to Loesch discloses an ice fishing line control apparatus that causes an arm to drop when the line has a bite or downward tug releasing a magnetically attached arm.
A previous patent issued to this applicant, which would not be considered prior art affecting the present application, involved a similar pivotal locking means having a magnetic wedge engaging a lock channel accepting the magnetic wedge to engage and retain fishing line through the fishing float which engaged and released with the tug of the fishing line. It also had a weighted internal ball within a ball channel that adjusted the wedge within the float to assist in the engagement and disengagement of the magnetic wedge.
Subsequent to the issuance of the inventor's prior patent, two other patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,288 to Hanes and U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,910 to Vendura Pares, involve devices that release a fishing weight from a bobber of from a fishing line.
None of them provide the same elements as the current invention, other than the applicant prior patent, comprises a magnetic means between two locking elements to retain a fishing line, the magnetic catch being release and reactivated by minor tugs on the fishing line. The current invention discloses a slightly different and distinct magnetic means and two different locking elements and a release trigger device.